Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to managing a threat condition. More particularly, embodiments relate to identifying a plurality of triggers over a period of time associated with a threat risk value and determining an accumulation value based on an aggregation of the threat risk values, wherein a threat condition may be established based on the accumulation value and the threat condition may be managed by defining an operational condition.
The management of a threat condition for a device may involve an extreme binary security response, such as immediately locking the device when an error is identified (e.g., failed login attempt). In addition, a request to the device from a user may be required to manage the threat condition. Moreover, a response to a security prompt (e.g., request to enter a password) by the user may be required to reverse the security response. Accordingly, the user may experience delay and/or inconvenience when managing a threat condition.